Eleanor
by Little-Butterfly-Bee
Summary: I am Eleanor Marie Novak and I am free." Alex is now out of WPP but she still has to take care of Eleanor, a girl who was assigned to Alex's care in the WPP. How will Alex and Eleanor find life after WPP?
1. Formal Introduction

Marli walked through the door of the Michigan safe house. "Sam! I'm home!" She cried.

She had no answer. "Sam? Sam?" She called walking through to the living room. She reached the living room to see Sam sitting in the chair nearest the fireplace, tears rolling down her face. "SAM!" She cried, running to hug her guardian.

Suddenly Agent Mulligan stood in front of her, blocking her path. "Good afternoon Marli."

Marli's heart stopped. "Mulligan. Are we moving again?"

Mulligan smiled at the concerned girl in front of him. "To the contrary Marli."

Marli was puzzled. "What do you mean?"

Sam finally spoke. "We're free."

Mulligan smiled as Marli ran to hug Sam. Clearing his throat he said "I think a formal introduction is in order."

Sam broke the hug and stood straight. Holding out her hand for Marli to shake she smiled. "I'm Alex. Or. Alexandra Marie Cabot if you want to be precise."

Marli laughed. "That's funny. I'm Eleanor Marie. Eleanor Marie Novak."

**A/N I know this usually goes at the top but who really cares?**

**Celebration! This is my 11th chapter of anything I have put up!**

**I don't own anyone but Eleanor and Mulligan. If there is an Agent Mulligan in any type of TV show please tell me.**

**I'm going to dedicate this fic to my band SCB with Marli and Gareth in particular. Thanks guys for all the help. **

**The idea came to me one day at work. I was going to put Eleanor (Or Lena as she is called) as a foster child who had no idea what the WPP was but I thought we could get more out of it if Lena was in WPP herself.**

**Feedback will be much appreciated. :)**


	2. Free

**A/N Chapter two.**

**This is Eleanor's first diary entry after being freed from WPP. I wrote this to give you some background on Eleanor.**

**It might be a little bit out but I wanted them to meet up when Alex goes into WPP AFTER Ghost.**

**Thanks guys. I hope you like it. :)**

28/8 5.38 pm

Dear Diary,

It has been three years since I have been able to write to you.

Where do I start?

Do I start with the crash? Do I start with Agent Mulligan or do I start with meeting Auntie Anne in New York?

I'll start with the crash. It was the day after my thirteenth birthday. The 31st of July 2006. I was in the car with my Mother and Father when the car suddenly blew up. My parents died. I was the only survivor. I was in the ambulance when Agent Mulligan came into the ambulance and told me Eleanor Novak was dead. He told me I would have a new identity and a new home.

After they treated my burns I was taken to a house in Queens where I was told of my new identity. I was now Jessica Lambert and I was going to live in California with my Auntie Anne. My hair was dyed blonde as red was too distinctive and I got given a fake tan. I had to stay in the house for two weeks while we waited for my "Auntie" Anne.

The day before we left I met Anne. She was tall and skinny, with blue eyes and blonde hair. My first impression of her was she was nice but she seemed a bit wary, like she'd never been around kids before. I tried to engage her in conversation about her former life, but that was when Mulligan told me the rules-"Never, ever, ever tell anyone, including each other, any details of your former life. You two might be living together but the more you know about each other the more danger you will be in. Do not use your former name. Even at home. Do not ever try to contact anyone from your former life. Any information that you need to know will be bought to you by me. Try to make friends and live what looks like a normal life. If anyone begins asking too many questions tell me right away and you will be relocated. The two of you are two of our top priority cases, so you will always have surveillance and you will be visited at least three times a week, but all visits will be at different times. There will be certain signals to tell you when. If there is a birthday card in the post from Grandpa you will know it is time to move on. A letter from Grandma will let you know you need to be alert. Thankyou. That is all you need to know."

Two months later the birthday card arrived complete with a twenty dollar note and a picture of a cat.

I was now Melinda McDonald who lived in Kentucky with my foster mum Jane.

This time it was only a week for the letter and a week and a half for the birthday card.

Next I was Katherine Tate who lived with my cousin Leigh in Washington State.

It wasn't too bad and the rain was nice. I made a few friends and we managed to stay there for eight months. I started senior high that year. The people there were nice, even to freshmen.

Then another birthday came. The card contained confetti this time.

My next identity was as Ruby May who lived with my sister Emerald in Florida. We laughed at our names and told Mulligan to send us somewhere else. We lost.

We got new markers-the warning to stay alert was an Avon catalogue with page eight missing and the warning that we were going to move again was the same catalogue with page sixteen missing.

I spent a year as Ruby before the Avon lady paid us a visit.

Next was Danielle Leigh who lived with Auntie Ally in North Dakota.

That only lasted a month.

Then I was Hayley Walker who lived in Texas with my sister Abbie.

It was the nearest Alex had come to telling me about her old life. She said her best friend was called Abbie and she was from Texas. Then she realised what she'd done and clammed up for three days.

We managed to keep this life for three months before there was another catalogue.

This now bought us to our last life as sisters Marli and Samantha Jones who lived in Michigan.

It was a pretty good identity. I liked my name and I managed to make friends with a few kids. I even got a small job down at McDonalds.

That lasted until today, when Mulligan showed up for a visit.

That brings me to my new, true identity.

I am Eleanor Marie Novak and I am free.


	3. Arrangements

**A/N. This chapters not really great. I know that. Feel free to beta it for me (My beta reader's internet's down. Sucky.) and tell me how I can improve it.**

**Thankyou to JKRowling17 and Christmas Joy for the reviews. This chapter goes out to you!**

That night Alex decided to take Eleanor out for dinner to celebrate their freedom. "So Eleanor," she began.

Eleanor interrupted her, "Please call me Lena. It's a tad more up to date."

Alex laughed, "Yeah I guess. So _Lena," _she laughed again, "what was your life like before the program?"

"I lived with my mum, dad and cousin, Cassie. The day after my thirteenth birthday Mum, Dad and I were driving back from the theatre when suddenly the car brakes went and the car blew. I managed to survive because I jumped out the door. Mum and Dad......." Lena fell silent.

Guessing the girl was badly upset Alex changed paths, "Where did you use to live?"

"Staten Island. It was nice. Cassie lived with us until she finished school. Then she left for the inner city."

"What happened to Cassie?" Alex asked.

"I don't know. She wouldn't talk to my parents for some reason. All I know is she became some sort of lawyer or something." Lena shrugged, "So how about you. Who were you? What did you do? Who were your family?"

"I lived in Manhattan. I was an Assistant District Attorney. My family were rich snobs. I loved them though. My Mother actually died when I was in the early stages of the program."

"So you were in the program before I was?" Lena asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah, for a year. I was shot by Liam Connors because I tried to persecute his boss, Cesar Valez. I came out of the program to testify at his trial and that's when I met you. I'm sorry if I seemed rude when I met you!" She changed paths, "I really didn't expect to be put with a companion, especially not a teenage one."

"It's all good." Lena replied smiling. "I just gathered you didn't have much experience with kids. What about friends? Did you have many friends?"

"Yeah. Olivia, Elliot, Abbie, Serena, Casey......... There were a bunch and more. So how about you? Did you have friends at school?"

"No. Not really. I was a bit of a loner. Took after my cousin that way."

The waiter soon arrived with their food and the two women concentrated their energy into eating.

Suddenly, looking up from the plate of tortellini in front of her, Lena whispered. "Alex. What's going to happen to us now we're out of the program?"

"Well I suppose we'll be going back to New York."

"What about me?"

"I said we'll."

"No what I mean is where will I stay? Who will I live with? I don't have anyone but Cassie and I don't know where she is." Lena's face knotted with worry.

Alex's heart broke at the girls anguish. "I suppose you will live with me."

Lena looked up at her in astonishment. "Really?"

Alex laughed. "Yeah really."

Lena crossed the table and hugged Alex. "Thankyou so, so much. I mean it. Really. Thankyou."

"No problem Lena. So why don't we go home? We can stop by Cold Rock on the way for dessert."

Lena laughed. "I'm holding you to that!"

The two women paid the cheque and walked off home.


	4. Proclamations

**A/N Second chapter in a night. Doing well. I think it's this hangover. Too many alcoholic slushies. **

_**Flashback**_

_**At work today**_

_**Alex-So how many did you have?**_

_**Me-It was only three!**_

_**Alex-Try eight.**_

_**Me-Shit!**_

**Yay for parties!**

**This chapters dedicated to the birthday girls. Krystal and Mandy. Love you both!**

**Chapter 4-Proclamations **

Casey Novak began her day as she always had. A cup of coffee, donut and one page of the small gold notebook which sat in the bottom drawer of her dresser.

She opened the notebook. There weren't many pages left to read. She was scared of what would happen when the notebook ran out. Scared of what she would do. How she would cope. She began to cry. Tears of sorrow. Tears of guilt. Everyone said to her "You could not save them. You couldn't predict their deaths." but it wasn't true. She had the chance to save Eleanor. She was just the one who didn't take it.

Trembling, she began to read the page.

_Dear Diary._

_There are only three days until I turn 13! I'm so excited._

_I wish Cassie would come down to see me. I haven't seen her in a while. She sent me a present though. A new diary! It's green and blue and it has a picture of her and I stuck on the front. I'm not going to use it until the day after my birthday coz it's my birthday present!_

_Mum asked Cassie if I could stay with her for a while but she said no coz she works late a lot. Mum told her I could take care of myself but she still said no. She also said that it was because she was trying to get this man in jail who'd already tried to murder one lawyer and her family and she couldn't risk me being caught in any of it._

_I heard Mum and Dad arguing again tonight. Something about someone finding us or something. I don't know. I tried to ask Mum about it but she told me everything would be okay and to mind my own business. I hate it when she does that. I'm not a child any more. I have a right to know what's going on too._

_I'm sorry but I must go and set the table._

_With love,_

_Eleanor Marie Novak_

_xox_

Casey sat, stunned once again at Eleanor's insight and maturity.

It was true what she had written. Aunt Maggie had asked her to take Eleanor in. Maggie and Andrew were in trouble from the drug lords and they were scared for Eleanor's safety. Casey was so wrapped up in the trial of Liam Connors that she couldn't think of anything else apart from the danger they were in from him.

If she had known the family were in that much trouble she would've taken Eleanor in without a moments doubt.

Casey became wrapped in her own guilt again. She couldn't stand the pain much longer. She grabbed the bottle of scotch from the counter and poured half of it into her coffee. It wasn't much but it at least numbed the feeling and distracted her from her own accusations.

"It was you." She proclaimed. "You killed Eleanor Novak."


	5. The Journey

**A/N This is a long chapter. I'm sorry but it's unbetaed (If that is even the correct spelling).**

**I'm sick at the moment so it might not be the greatest! I lost my voice this morning lol. Thought I was going to have to do sign language at work!**

**This chapter is devoted to Casey the kitten whom we found in my cousins car. There were four of them, all newborn. We had to take them to the vet and (fingers crossed) we might be able to have it if she doesn't die. I miss my kitten Casey already lol.**

**Without further ado here is Eleanor, Chapter 5, A Journey.**

Alex glanced back up to the drive where Lena was standing bidding farewell to her friends.

She admired the kid's courage. Not many would be fearless enough to introduce themselves to all their friends, nor would many be so confident about returning to New York.

Lena was so excited that she had made a CD for the journey home, dyed her hair back to her natural colour and even studied for her New York drivers licence!

Alex on the other hand had cried, locked herself in the house and panicked that badly that Lena called an ambulance.

Alex didn't want to face the music. Didn't want to go back to the 1-6. Didn't want to see their faces full of amazement. Didn't want to see Olivia. Didn't want to see Olivia with Elliot.

Looking at her watch she realised that they would need to get going soon if they wanted to reach New York that day. "Eleanor!" She called down the drive, "It's time to go now!"

Lena hugged her friends once again and walked to where Alex was standing with the car. "Goodbye!" she called to the group behind her.

Alex glanced at her."Hop in!" She cried, trying to fake enthusiasm.

Lena just looked at her and shook her head. "You're really bad at pretending you're happy you know."

"I do." Alex said, jumping into the car.

"So what's the matter anyway?" Lena prodded, "Why are you so unhappy about going back to New York?"

Alex turned the key in the ignition."I just have unfinished business there. I have more than a few skeletons trapped in my closet."

Lena inhaled. She knew from years living with Alex that open ended sentences were her way of telling you to shut up. "So Lex. Can I shove on that CD?" She asked, trying to change the subject.

"Sure." Alex replied, "What does it have on it anyway?"

"Oh, just some stuff." Lena shrugged popping the CD into the player.

_I heard there was a secret chord,_

_That David played and it pleased the lord,_

_But you don't really care for music,_

_Do you?_

"TURN IT OFF!" Alex screamed, pulling over into the nearest parking lot.

She had begun to panic. The song bought back too many memories for her. It was her old favourite song. It was the song which she was listening to her first day of SVU, the song which Olivia sang for her on their first date, the song which was played at her funeral. She remembered watching the funeral on a tape which Mulligan had bought to her. She remembered crying as the song came on. She vowed she would never listen to that song again after that day.

Lena looked at her, stunned, as she switched the player off.

"Thankyou." Alex said, tears streaming down her face.

"Are you okay?"

"No." Alex admitted.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

"Okay then."

Lena switched the CD player back on again and the journey continued on in silence.

After an hour Alex decided she had to break the ice. "Nine in the Afternoon?" She asked, referring to the song on the CD.

"Oh sorry!" Lena scrambled for the switch, "I can turn it over if you'd like?"

"Oh no! That's okay! I love that song!" Alex began to sing along.

Lena joined in, laughing as she changed the lyrics to suit their current situation.

As the song ended Alex looked at Lena and laughed. "You know kid, I think I'm going to like living with you!"

"I thought you already did!" Lena retorted, mock offended.

"I do, I do." Alex smiled. "I just like having a clean house that's all."

"I keep my room clean!"

"As do I."

Lena laughed knowing that sentiment was all too true. Alex was a clean freak. She screamed at Lena if Lena messed up anything in her room. "So is it getting to lunch time yet? I can see a McDonalds over there."

"Fine." Alex rolled her eyes. "I was hoping to go somewhere a little better though."

"Well it's my choice. Like it or lump it." Lena joked sticking her tongue out.

Alex sighed. "Fine. I guess I'll have to like it."

Lena stuck up her arms in victory as Alex pulled into the parking lot.

"Don't think were doing this for dinner." Alex warned her as they sat down with their meals.

"I don't. I thought your friends were offering us dinner anyway."

"Yeah. Olivia's apartment."

"Ahk. Olivia is?"

"Olivia Benson. A detective with the Manhattan SVU. I used to be their ADA before Casey took over."

"Casey?"

"The ADA of Manhattan SVU. Nice girl. Don't really know her too well. She's good at what she does."

"Ahk then." Lena said hoeing into her fries. "Tell me about everyone else. I at least want to know what to talk to them about."

"Okay. Well there's Fin. He's another detective. Likes hip hop and that sort of stuff. Then there's Munch who's a conspiracy nut. Cragen does golf. Abbie, well she just likes stuff. Serena, I don't really know as much about what Serena likes anymore and then there's good old Detective Elliot Stabler. He's got kids your age."

"So there might be some kids my age there tonight?"

Alex sighed. "I don't know. I don't even think they know you're coming."

"Brilliant. So I'm just gonna crash the party?"

Alex winced at the girls bitterness. "Pretty much."

Lena let out a sarcastic laugh. "Great. Tell me when to bring in the keg."

Alex laughed at the last line. "Anytime. Olivia will love you for it"

There were a few moments of silence before Lena asked, curiously, "It's Olivia's apartment we're going to isn't it?"

"Yeah? I thought I already said that?" Alex asked, confused as to the last question.

"Maybe we should pick one up on the way."

"Good idea. Now come on." Alex said, picking up her keys. "We want to get to New York by dinner time, don't we?"

Lena agreed and the two girls jumped inside the car.

As they drove off Lena screamed, "Woo hoo! New York here we come!"


	6. Surprise!

Casey stood nervously in the corner of Olivia's lounge room. She didn't think it was right that she was present at Alex's homecoming but Olivia literally dragged her by her hair and dumped her in the living room. She allowed her mind to wander as she stirred her iced tea. Suddenly she heard a rustling beside her.

Looking up at Elliot she smiled, "Nervous?"

Elliot turned and smiled back at Casey, "Yeah. I don't know how she's going to come back."

Casey was at a loss for words. She patted Elliot's arm and smiled weakly. No one knew what Alex Cabot was going to be like now she had come back. Was she going to be distraught or calm? What would she be like around everyone else? Where was she going to work? Was Casey going to have to give up her job now and move somewhere else?

As Casey fretted, the door was opened and Alex walked in, followed by a tall red headed girl.

"SUPRISE!"

"Eleanor?"

**A/N Ding, ding, ding, dong! Suspense!**

**Just to let you all know, once the story is in full swing I will be searching and editing my chapters to make the story better. Any suggestions will be greatly appreciated.**

**Read and review please!**


	7. Finally Home

Eleanor's eyes widened in disbelief, "Cassie?"

Casey nodded and ran towards Eleanor. "I can't believe it's you! I thought you were dead! Oh just look at you! Grown up!"

Eleanor turned into Casey's shoulder and began to cry. She had never thought she would see Cassie again. She felt relieved, happy yet exhausted.

She felt like she finally was home.

**A/N Yes another short chapter but I should have the next one up tonight if I'm lucky.**

**Sorry about the sparse updating. I've been so busy with school and music lately.**

**Love to all!**


End file.
